1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a filter arrangement and, more particularly, to a pre-filter supported by a cartridge filter within a turbine inlet system.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Filter elements are typically incorporated in turbine inlet systems for filtering entering fluid flow. Filter elements can include both pre-filters for filtering/coalescing the entering fluid flow and also cartridge filters to further filter the fluid flow. Pre-filters are often mounted inside a weather hood of the turbine inlet system. However, retrofitting pre-filters in a turbine inlet system can be complicated and expensive because the pre-filters often require extra brackets and/or holding frames for holding the pre-filters in place. Moreover, the installation and replacement of the pre-filters in the weather hoods can be time consuming, thus putting the turbine inlet system out of service for a period of time. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a pre-filter that does not require a frame and that is quickly removable/replaceable. It would also be beneficial to provide a pre-filter that can be easily retrofitted into an existing inlet system, such that the pre-filter could be used in multiple, different turbine inlet systems.